


Bad day

by Fifionline



Series: Taron imagines [4]
Category: Taron Egerton - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6508099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fifionline/pseuds/Fifionline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you had a bad day, who's best to pick you up than your lover?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad day

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in reply to this prompt I received on Tumblr : "Could I prompt you an imagine? I love the idea of Taron singing to OC to help her sleep and also speaking Welsh to her. Thanks!"  
> See endnotes for any Welsh words translation.

Saying that today had been a long day would be an understatement and you've been struggling to keep a straight face all through it. Trying not to show your boss that what she said hurt your feeling. Trying to sneak out to the bathroom to cry silently only to be stopped by her asking you to do something dumb again. So when the key turns in the lock and you're finally able to get into your apartment, you barely have the time to take your shoes off that you collapse on the floor and let it all loose.

 

As the tears stain your cheeks, and you struggle to breathe through your sobs, you hear footsteps coming your way.

 

\- "Hey babe, so how was your presentation to...day" Finishes Taron more slowly as he discovers you in a heap on the floor.

 

In a flash, he's kneeling besides you, taking you in his arms, stroking your back as your bawling intensify.

 

\- "What happened love, are you OK?" He insists, sounding worried.

 

You just shake your head against his torso, grasping his shirt firmly and still crying. After a few minutes, you manage to calm down and he helps you to the couch. Then he brings you a glass of water before settling next to you.

 

\- "So, do you wanna talk about it? What got you so worked up?" He asks you in a calm voice.

\- "I don't...it's silly, really. The pressure just got too much and I snapped." You try to play it down.

\- "Come on cariad*, I know you and you're not the kind of girl who cracks under pressure just like that. I really think that you should talk about what bothers you."

 

His kind eyes are studying your face and you suddenly feel self-conscious. Your make-up must be all over the place and you try to wipe it off with your hand. Taron stops you, taking your hand in his and kissing your knuckles.

 

\- "Don't worry about that. Tyrd yma del.*" He adds, directing you into his arms so that you're sitting between his thighs, back leaning into his front.

\- "Not fair, Taron! Don't go all Welsh on me now." You whine, still sniffing but cracking up a small smile. "You know it's my weakness when you talk like that...Even if I don't even understand what it means."

\- "I know ngariad i*, that's why I'm doing it. Tryin' to bring a smile back to your pretty face." He hugs you even tighter and kisses your hair while saying this. "So now will you tell me what happened today?"

 

Now that you're a bit calmer, you can finally explain to him why you broke down earlier. Once the gates are opened, everything comes flooding out of your mouth, your dull work, your abusive boss and how she turned your project down without even leaving you the time to explain it properly. At one point, tears begin to roll from your eyes again and Taron just wipes them off gently, not even interrupting you in your rant.

 

There's a long pause once you're done and you feel like a weight has lifted from your shoulders when you finally whisper.

 

\- "I think I'm gonna quit, Taron. I don't wanna sound weak but I can't handle all of this anymore."

 

You turn to him, looking for a reaction and he just nods.

 

\- "Honestly, I think you should too. Nobody should have to put up with everything they're throwing at you on a daily basis, del*."

 

You fully turn in his embrace and your foreheads touch as you drown into his light green eyes.

 

\- "Thanks for always being there for me, babe." You murmur before kissing him softly.

\- "Dwi'n dy garu di.*" He answers in ushed tones too.

\- "I know this one." You exclaim in reply "And I love you too."

 

After a light dinner, you both go to bed and as soon as the light is off, you inch closer to Taron, resting your head on his chest, hands entwined.

 

\- "Would you sing for me?" You ask in a breath. "Something Welsh to help me sleep. I feel like my mind is buzzing with all the things I'll have to do tomorrow and I won't be able to sleep for a while without your help."

\- "Tyrd yma cariad*. Gimme a cwtch* and I'll sing you to sleep" He answers, rearranging your bodies closer to one another.

 

And then, as promised, holding you close to him, he sings [a welsh lullaby](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4XRjUdU2xmw&nohtml5=False) into your ear until you fall asleep. Calm and feeling better than you had in a long while. A good end to a bad day.

**Author's Note:**

> Cariad*1 : Love, darling, sweetheart  
> Tyrd yma del.*2 : Come here my pretty  
> Ngariad i*3 : My love  
> Del*4 : (my) Pretty  
> Dwi'n dy garu di.*5 : I love you  
> Tyrd yma cariad*6 : Come here, love  
> cwtch*7 : Hug


End file.
